United Nations Acadamy
by Tomatos-and-Potatos
Summary: The Hetalia charecters are goin to college! A crazy story of romance, drama, hilarity and just plain strangeness! Rated for France's pervyness, mild language, and other crazy things. Sorry, summary sucks.
1. Day One

Out in the vast Atlantic Ocean, approximately five thousand kilometers off the coast of Portugal lies the powerful and rich UN World Academy. All the future countries of the world attend this college to practice discipline, learn world history, have military practice, and (like all colleges) get laid.

"Ve, it's so big!" Feliciano Vargas stood agape in front of big iron gates. Behind the gates was a big castle like school. He had seen many, many castles before in Italy, and even some big churches. Though, never had he seen such a big school like this.

"I wonder if they have a pasta shop!" Feliciano declared happily. He quickly ran closer to the gates to open them, fantasies of cooked noodles with tomato sauce spread all over it.

The gates swung open effortlessly, "Ve, that was easy!" Feliciano smiled at his apparent "strength".

The school yard was beautifully decorated with a raging fountain stationed in the middle. Small walkways were spread out in every direction with small bushes between each one. Some students were already chatting with old friends about what they'd be doing in college. Feliciano looked around, desperately trying to find a companion. He barely spotted the tall, blonde man standing on the west side of the fountain.

"Ludwig!"

The small Italian practically tackled the blonde man, wrapping his arms around his neck happily. "F-Feliciano?" Ludwig momentarily forgot everything around as he was shocked by the Italian. Feliciano happily looked up at Ludwig and smiled, all teary-eyed, "I haven't seen you since high school!" Ludwig stared for a moment and nodded, "Um, yes. We haven't."

Feliciano felt the wary aura that was coming off of Ludwig. That's when he finally notice the boy standing, arms crossed, staring at the two. "A-ah! I'm sorry! Don't shoot me! I didn't know you were speaking with Ludwig!" The Italian tossed out apologies and covered his head protectively.

The boy rolled his unusually colored violet eyes, "What a whimp! I was only talking to West because he's my brother."

Feliciano gasped slightly. He looked between the two for any resemblance.

Ludwig had blonde hair that was combed back. His eyes were a subtle blue, but they were always set with a straight look.

The other boy was very different. His eyes were violet to the point where it could be red. His hair was a platinum blonde that'd you'd mistake for white. He had that haughty look on his face that just read awesome.

"Ve, Really? You two look barely alike!" Feliciano looked unbelievably between the two. "Yes, we noticed that. Though, sadly, we are." Ludwig spoke with a solemn, gruff voice. A scoff escaped his brother's lips, "Sadly? How could you be sad having such an awesome brother like me?"

Ludwig sighed, annoyed. Feliciano, catching Ludwig's uneasiness, quickly spoke up,"W-we should go see what room we have, Ludwig!" Ludwig gave Feliciano a thankful look, "Yes, we should." Ludwig quickly excused himself from his brother and showed Feliciano the way to the information desk.  
The desk was located on the northeastern side of the school. It was more like a small little stand with a lady inside fumbling around looking for papers. "Excuse me miss," The lady was apparently working diligently so she didn't hear Feliciano and Ludwig arriving. She jumped at the sound of the little Italian's voice and fumbled around before facing the two with a perky face, "Yes, how may I help you two?" she asked politely. "We want to know what room we're in!" Feliciano smiled happily, his head slightly tilting to the side.

The lady smiled and shuffled through her piles of papers and pulled out a manila envelope. "Okay, what are your names?" She opened the envelope pulling out a handful of keys and a piece of paper.  
"I'm Feliciano Vargas, and this is Ludwig!" The small Italian took the liberty of stating Ludwig's name. The lady scanned her names, "Mr. Vargas you're with Mr. Peter," she handed Italy a small key that had the number two engraved on it. "Mr. Ludwig," she scanned the names momentarily, "You're with your brother Mr. Beilschmidt." Ludwig's face dropped into a look between disgust and outrage. "A-ah, it'll be fine Ludwig! At least you're rooming with someone familiar!" Feliciano attempted to calm Ludwig's anger so that it wouldn't show too much. Ludwig, being the wonderful military man he is, simply took the key to his room and dawdled off. "Ve, Ludwig!" Feliciano quickly waved his arms frantically, chasing after the older man.

Feliciano walked in silence beside the very tense Ludwig. It was almost unbearable for the Italian to keep his mouth shut. "So," Feliciano finally caved in, "Your brother's name is Beilschmidt?" Ludwig shook his head slowly, "Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." Feliciano smiled at the German's attempt to cheer up, or so he thought. "That's a cool name!" Feliciano exclaimed happily. "Yeah, just don't say that to his face. Nobody needs him to have a bigger ego." Ludwig said with a wary look.  
"Ludwig-san? Feliciano-kun?" The small voice was hardly noticeable with all the other sounds. The twosome turned abruptly to the owner of the voice. A small, petite, black haired boy stood with perfect posture in front of them, a soft small playing at the edges of his lips.

"Ve, Kiku?" Feliciano smiled at the sight of his old friend. Kiku smiled and gave a small nod. "Hello Kiku," Ludwig gave a small nod of the head. Feliciano practically began tearing at the eye as he embraced his old friend and dragged Ludwig into the same position. "Who are you dorming with?" Feliciano asked, pointing to the small key in his hand with the number fifteen on it. Kiku followed Feliciano's gaze to the key and nodded, "Miss Héderváry." The Italian and German looked between one another attempting to figure out who this person was.  
"Who are you rooming with?"

The three turned to a half shocked Gilbert. "Um, Miss Héderváry," Kiku uttered. Gilbert's face went into to total shock, "You're dorming with Lizzie?" Ludwig finally let out a sigh, "That's who Miss Héderváry is." Feliciano looked at Ludwig without the slightest clue as to what they were talking about. Ludwig sighed, "Their talking about Elizabeta," he muttered to Feliciano. The little Italian finally let out a knowing sound. "How in the world did you end up with Lizzie?" Gilbert let out another shocked response. Kiku simply stood, slightly taken aback, staring at the self claimed "Prussian". "T-they said the dorms were picked at random," Kiku stuttered.

Gilbert would've continued his rant if it weren't for his brother piping in, "Gilbert I think I see Elizabeta coming through the gates right now." That must've done the trick because Gilbert went running towards the gates at top speed. "Now," Ludwig straightened his uniform tie, "We should get to our dorms because I'm sure he'll come back once he realizes Elizabeta isn't there." Feliciano and Kiku agreed quickly knowing the same.

the three headed down the hall towards were it split between classes and dorms.

"Ve, aren't you excited we get to see each other again? I thought we would never see each other again! You need to come over for pasta tonight. Okay?" Ludwig glanced at Kiku and the two nodded. Feliciano's dorm was the first to come into view, though he kept on walking.

"Um Feliciano-kun; isn't that your room?" Kiku asked the Italian. "Ci, but I don't want to leave you yet! It has been far too long!" Feliciano sighed. The walk continued in an easy silence until the reached Ludwig's dorm. "Ok come to room two at umm… six! For pasta" Feliciano told Ludwig before giving him a hug and a mock salute.

Kiku and Feliciano continued on to the Japanese man's room. " So Kiku how have you been?" Kiku turned and gave Feliciano a small smile. "I've been good enough Feliciano-kun. How about you?" Feliciano gave a dramatic sigh before responding. "Ahh- well you see Romano keeps coming and stealing all my pasta! It's terrible! But he said he needs it so I give it to him but then I don't have any! Life has been so stressful lately." Kiku nodded his head in response.

By the time they made it to Kiku's dorm there hadn't been much time for conversation, seeing it was only three doors down from Ludwig. "Well, I must go now Feliciano-kun this is my room." Feliciano looked puzzled for a minute then processed what Kiku had said. "Bye don't forget pasta at six!" Feliciano gave Kiku a hug and walked back to his dorm.

"Hey idiot! Are you seriously already hanging out with that potato brain again?" Feliciano turned at the sound of his brother's voice. "Ve, Lovino! I'm so happy to see you! Also his name is Ludwig and he is my best friend so of course!" Lovino shook his head. " You're an stupid idiot Feliciano! I hate you and I especially hate your "friend" that rotten potato wurst!" Feliciano was hurt by his brother's words. "You don't really hate me do you Lovino?" Lovino sneered! "Of course I do! Your stupider than Antonio!" Feliciano's eyes began to water and he ran off to his room.

Feliciano slid the key into the lock and twisted it, he then opened the door and what he saw next was totally unexpected. The walls were covered in pictures of the Englishman, Arthur; every one was defaced some how weather it be holes or doodles. Feliciano continued forward towards what appeared to be the living room. "Jerk England! Stupid butt head…" Feliciano walked towards the sounds. He peaked around the corner and saw a small blond haired boy that looked similar to Arthur Kirkland. The young boy had finally gotten so worked up he yelled out "DIE BRITT!" threw the dart where it hit the pictures eyebrow. The boy then did a fist pump and shouted "JACKPOT!"

At this moment Feliciano's body decided he had two left feet and he tripped. This caused the boy to look over at him. "Who are you?" the blond asked with guarded eyes. "F-Feliciano Vargas, y-your roommate". The blond walked over to the Italian, and gave him his hand. Which the Italian gratefully reached for, " I'm Peter, Peter Kirkland at your service!" the two could already tell that they would be great friends. At least, Feliciano hoped.  
-

* * *

A/N: This was writtin by both of us, but were most likely gonna awitch off every chapter so tomatos is writting the next right now! lol thanks for reading and please review! If you do I will...SAVE YOU FROM GROWING IGGY BROWS!!! XD

**Disclaimer**: Tomatos and Potatos don't own Hetalia. If Tomato's did The Bad Trio would be the main characters and if Potatos did SuFin would be the main pairing.


	2. Day Two

Hey everyone! :D

It's Tomato's here! I tottaly have a new chapter for you guys! And fair warning there is some cussing in this!

**Disclaimer**: Tomatos and Potatos don't own Hetalia. If they did France would only wear roses and Japan and Greece would have thrusting competitions.

* * *

"And my brother always tried to poison me with his cooking!"

Feliciano stared, dazed, at his roommate as he told the story about his life. So far all he got was:

His name was Peter Kirkland. His brother, Arthur Kirkland, looked similar to him (blonde hair, bushy brows, etc.). He was only eighteen and completely despised his brother and the country England.

Feliciano nodded slowly at the new information being processed through his brain. "So," Peter propped his head up with his hands, "Do you have a brother Feliciano?" Feliciano's perked up. "Ve, I have an older brother!" he exclaimed happily. Peter smiled, kind of, at the happy-go-lucky voice Feliciano had when speaking of his brother. "Though, Lovi doesn't really like me. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he hates me," Feliciano pondered on his words.

Lovino and Feliciano never really got along since he came back from living with Grandpa. Feliciano always wondered if it was something he did, but never got around to finding out. Then again, Lovino was naturally bad-tempered.

A piercing sounds echoed through-out the school. The speakers in the hall clicked and voice came on, "Hello students. We rang the bell to give you a heads up that breakfast is starting. Once you get a letter stating your daily schedule and weekend schedule, you may report to the dining hall. Good day."

The two boys shared an awkward silence, staring at the ceiling where the voice came from. "Well," Peter took the initiative, throwing his feet over the edge and standing up, "We should go stand outside the door for our schedule's." Feliciano nodded, too afraid to be a part of his dart board on his side's wall.

They opened the door leading out into the slim hallway. The hall looked more like a hotel hallway then a boarding school one. It had a red, fuzzy carpet on the floor with white walls and doors. The numbers and lining on each door was a clean gold color.

A small, blonde boy was chatting with Feliciano and Peter's neighbors about something. He had a stack of papers in his hand that was slipping in the corner. He gave a small wave and the door between them shut. He turned on his heel to continue walking and spotted the two. "A-ah! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" The boy stuttered in every sentence. He ran over quickly and stopped in front of the two, "I-I'm Raivis G-Galante." A big gasp came from behind Feliciano. Peter was smiling wildly and his hands flew up instantly, wrapping them around Raivis. "Raivis!" Peter mused perkily. Raivis turned a light shade of pink, "P-Peter!"

Sadly, the papers Raivis was holding spilled from his hand and flew across the ground. "Oh man! President is g-going to k-kill me," the stuttering began again. He scrambled out of Peter's grasp to pick up the papers. Peter and Feliciano both leaned down to help him collect the papers. Feliciano noticed the papers were peoples schedule's. He spotted his name in the pile and pulled it up quickly, "Ve! It's my schedule!" Peter handed the papers he picked up to Raivis and stared at Feliciano's paper. "Hey it is," he stated as if to reassure himself. Raivis peeked over ever so slightly and shuffled through his papers, "Here you go." He handed Peter his schedule and a bright lime green paper. "Woah," Peter looked at the bright paper, "Why's it so….bright?" Raivis shuffled, looking slightly uncomfortable. "W-well," it seemed like he'd continue, but his words were caught in his throat. "I-I think it's s-so kid's d-do-don't for-forget the s-s-schedule t-times." Peter nodded slowly, as if to process what in the heck he just said (more like stuttered).

Raivis excused himself so that he'd be able to finish handing out schedules. Peter and Feliciano nodded and waved to him. Peter looked through his schedule really quickly then proceeded to trade schedule's with Feliciano. "We have science together!" Peter confirmed by rechecking his. Feliciano let another smile play at his lips, "Ve! That's great! It's good to know I'll have class with somebody." Peter nodded happily, "We should go to the dinning hall for breakfast already." Feliciano quickly agreed. The thoughts of pasta floated through his head and he began to drool. "Let's hurry!" he grabbed Peter's hand and made a mad dash for the dinning hall.

The dinning hall was big. That was the only way Feliciano could describe it. There were clusters of small mahogany tables scattered around the dinning hall. They were all covered in a golden cloth with small black sequins at the edges. "Ve," Feliciano mused loudly, "It's so….big!" Peter didn't argue for he was just as speechless. They were apparently very early and nobody else was inside the cafeteria.

Feliciano's hair and face twitched as a small smell wavered around the room. "P-p-p," Feliciano stuttered over his words, unable to speak. Peter looked at him with the utmost concern. "Pasta!" Feliciano grabbed Peter, again, and made a mad dash towards the lunch line.

* * *

"Arigato."

Kiku quietly closed his room door and skimmed through his schedule. It seemed he had all AP classes once again. He looked around the room with was already subtly decorated with Hungarian and Japanese décor. Elizabeta-san, they already went through the argument of him calling her Héderváry-san, was in the bathroom showering. Kiku was about to go get some reading done when a small note slipped under the crack in the door. He looked at it from a distance and spotted the messy handwriting immediately. He picked up the letter and slowly read it.

_Ciao Kiku!_

_It's Feliciano! My roommate, Peter, and I already got some pasta from the cafeteria! So now all you have to do is come over to our room! See you at six!_

_Ci vediamo,_

_Feliciano Vargas _

_P.S. you can bring your roommate if you'd like!_

Kiku reread the letter, internally scoffing at Feliciano's incessant happiness. "What's that? Our schedules?"

Kiku turned abruptly to face the figure reappearing from the fog of the bathroom. A girl was finishing up the buttons on her school uniform. "A-ah, no. This is a friend of mines invitation to have pasta with him and his roommate." Elizabeta walked gracefully across the room, while combing her damp, light brown hair. She peered at the paper, "Oh! Is this from Feliciano by any chance?" Kiku gasped slightly and gave her a curt nod, "Yes. How did you know?" Elizabeta smiled and clipped her hair back with a pink flower barrette, "Well Feliciano once had to stay with a friend of mines for a while and we got to know each other." Kiku nodded and quietly examined the letter. "I see," he said nonchalantly.

He wasn't one to complain about things, but he really wanted to get started on his studies this night. But he also didn't want to upset his friend. Plus, Elizabeta had known Feliciano in the past. Maybe they'd want to reminisce for the night. "Oh! This is your schedule Elizabeta-san." Kiku handed her the small paper. Elizabeta skimmed the paper quickly and tossed it aside onto her desk (How could she do such a thing?). "Well," she promptly straightened her blue pleated, plaid skirt, "Should we go Feliciano's then?" "Sure. If you'd like." Kiku nodded. Elizabeta smiled and nodded, "Let's go then!"

* * *

Feliciano could smell the wonderful pasta awaiting to be eaten at the table. He had to force himself not to eat until the others arrived. He had stopped by Kiku and Lizzie's room to slip their note through the door. Then, of course, he went to slip a note to Ludwig and his brother (That one guy with the chick). He hadn't received any reply nor had he had anybody show up yet. "Feliciano! I hope you don't mind, but I invited Raivis to come hang out with us too!" Peter hoped off his bed and grabbed a small box underneath the desk. "Ve! That's all right," Feliciano smiled and attempted to see what Peter was grabbing.

Peter slid out a small box with a slightly torn top. "This is a game that jerk Arthur used to play with me!" Peter lay the box on the ground with the title staring up. Feliciano peered at it with closed eyes, "Life? How do you play that?" Peter smiled and proceeded to explaining how the game goes. Feliciano, needing the instructions repeated a few times, finally understood how to play. "Oh! I get it! Let's play! Let's play! Let's play!" He chanted quickly. Peter nodded and unloaded the board and pieces for them to play.

* * *

Feliciano and Peter was in the middle of the heated battle to win when a small, but noticeable knock came at the door. "Ve! It must be one of our guests!" Feliciano quickly ran to the door, secretly eager to get back to his game.

Ludwig stood at the door, his figure taking up most of the doorway. "Ludwig!" Feliciano practically tackled Ludwig in a big hug. "Ludwig! Ludwig! Ludwig!" He cried, exasperated. "You're here! I thought you wouldn't show! Everyone is late! Plus, I thought you might've started to hate me! And you sh-" Ludwig cut off Feliciano's talking by placing his hand over his mouth. "Be quiet. It's only eight thirty." He pointed to the watch on his left hand.

It was true. The clock only read eight thirty and the seconds ticking away. "Ve, I guess my clock is still on Italian time." Feliciano titled his head in thought. Ludwig mentally smack Feliciano for actually not thinking of that.

"Anyway," Ludwig attempted to move the conversation. "When are we getting the food, cause the amazing me is starving." Gilbert, who had been standing quietly, finally chimed in. "Well, the pasta is probably a bit cold by now. I'm going to go heat it up!" Feliciano skipped off towards the kitchen, "Peter! Keep them company!"

Feliciano grabbed the plates of pasta and poured the noodles back into a pan and turned on the stove. He pulled a few spices out and fixed up the pasta and just let it cook.

Feliciano walked back out into the living room. The second he walked in Gilbert looked up and shouted, "This looks like a cool game!" Peter was carefully reading the rules to Life out loud to Ludwig and Gilbert. "We should play it!" Feliciano suggested.

Another small knock came at the door and Peter rushed over to open it. Five people stood at the door ready to walk into the room. "Ve, Lovino? Antonio?" Feliciano asked. Lovino stood, arms crossed, at the door. Antonio was smiling happily and grabbed Lovino by the sleeve and tugged him into the room. "Feliciano!" Antonio happily mused and sat between Gilbert and Feliciano, dragging Lovino down with him. "Antonio you bastard! Let me go!" Lovino scowled. Though Antonio didn't even seem to notice.

"Ve, What are you two doing here?" Lovino scoffed, "Raivis is my roommate and told me he was coming here. Because you didn't invite your own brother." Feliciano didn't seem to noticed Lovino mutter bastard under his breath. "And I heard Lovi and you were going to be here so I decided to tag along." Antonio smiled.

Feliciano, seeming to understand, ushered the other guests inside. "LIZZIE!?" Gilbert's eyes seemed to practically widen with shock. An audible groan came from Elizabeta, "Oh god. Yes Gilbert. I'm obviously myself." Kiku, who was standing next to her, guided the two into the room with Peter dragging Raivis behind him. "N-no duh!" Gilbert attempted to retort. Elizabeta shook her head and the group all sat around the board game. "What's this?" Kiku asked politely. Peter went ahead and explained all the rules to the game. As it turns out, everyone wanted to play.

* * *

"Merda!"

Lovino smacked his fist against the board making the pieces rattle. "Now Lovi," Antonio attempted to calm the more aggressive Italian, "Let's not use language."

"But I lost another hundred dollars!" He protested. Antonio again made a calming gesture, "It's only a game honey." If it weren't for the fact that Lovino was pissed, he would've been blushing like mad. "I'm not your damn honey you fucking idiot and this is a fucked up game!" Lovino cursed. "Ve, let's all be calm," Feliciano attempted to calm his brother, "Your turn Peter."

Peter flicked the spinner as it spun around and landed on seven. He moved the small car counting each place. "Five, six, seven!" He quickly lifted his car and skimmed over the place. "Raivis! We had twins!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up. The group laughed and patted Peter on the back. Raivis looked completely appalled, "W-what?" Nobody even seemed to notice his uneasiness with their "twins".

"Okay. I know that the amazing me is obviously going to win," Elizabeta scoffed at Gilbert's remark, "but who's winning?" He finished. Feliciano and Peter looked over the board and gasped. "Ludwig! You're winning!" Feliciano pointed to the German who wasn't really paying much attention. "What?!" About four different voices gasped. Ludwig, slightly uneasy raised his hands, "Um, we should all get to our dorms. First day tomorrow." His gruff voice made it clear he was going to leave regardless. "Oh! I completely forgot about the pasta!" Feliciano shouted and scampered to the kitchen.

He came out with a pan filled with lots of burnt chunks, "Oh well. We can just eat pasta tomorrow!" Everyone in the room groaned.


	3. chapter 3

Alfred was slowly getting annoyed, not only did he have to leave his fabulous home and go to another country basically, but he also was having difficulty finding his room. The receptionist failed to mention that the halls on the second floor ran backwards and were the lower numbers. Where as the bottom floor had the higher numbers. Alfred was in such a confused daze he almost ran into a frightened Latvian. "Whoa! Sorry dude! I didn't see you, which doesn't usually happen to a hero. I'm Alfred by the way. Do they have a hamburger place around here?" The smaller boy looked peculiarly at the American. "U-uh I-I-I'm n-not s-su-sure." he said while shuffling through the papers. "A-A-Alfred J-J-Jones?" Alfred looked down. "Yup! The one and only! Also the hero!" the shaken Raivis gave Alfred a bright colored paper, "H-h-here's y-y-your s-schedule." The little boy scampered off quickly after saying that.

As Alfred followed the decreasing numbers down the hall he noticed the air around him thickening with darkness. "Six, seven, eight, nine! Finally!" Alfred muttered under his breath. As he reached for the door handle to unlock it cold chills shot up his arms. Despite the dark aura eminating from the room Alfred put on his best hero smile and got ready to do his job..be a hero! Alfred pushed the key into the lock and turned, when he heard the click he pushed open the door. Inside it was all dark except for a sliver of light seeping through the curtains. The room, Alfred noticed, was spotless but when he walked in further he noticed the 'extensive' liquor collection lining the small kitchenette. Most of it was Russian vodka, Alfred chose to ignore where it was from because plenty of people drink Russian vodka. What he saw next he was not expecting.

There on the couch was a pale blond haired boy, well man child is a better word. He was tall and was asleep clutching a faucet pipe and a empty vodka bottle. Also he had a pale pinkish, tan scarf wrapped around his neck up to almost his nose. Several other empty vodka bottles littered the floor, and despite all of this the boy still managed to look innocent.

Alfred ran to the bedroom drooped his suit cases on the bed and hurtled into the bathroom, he shut the door and stared into the mirror. Ocean blue eyes, glasses, sandy blond hair parted to the side with one unruly piece sticking up, peered back. Next he looked at his clothing; brown bomber jacket, slacks, t- shirt. ok, if this was a dream I would have my hero costume on, so that means… Alfred stopped his internal monologue right there. He wanted to murder the sleeping person, scream, cry, die, throw up and run off all at once. He choose the second best option to any of those, go ask for a room change. He snuck quietly passed the sleeping man and went down the hall and down stairs to the receptionist.

He approached the kind faced lady at the desk. "Hi sweetie! What can I do for you?" Alfred rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I need my room changed! I'm really sorry to cause any disruptions but its just not going to work for me, who i'm bunked with now," the lady looked over the edge of her glasses. "Well, let me check, what's your name Hun?"

"Alfred F. Jones, ma'am" he replied, throwing in his manners for good measure.

"It appears Mr. Jones that we are unable to put you in a different dorm." the receptionist stated.

"Aww hell. Ok thanks anyways."

Alfred heard a familiar voice from around the corner. "You bloody git! Leave me the hell alone frog!" a vibrant green eyed, messy haired blond with unnaturally large eyebrows was yelling at a taller man with long golden wavy hair, chin stubble and bright blue eyes. Alfred being the hero he is decided to save his older brother. "Arthur! Hey! Can I stay with you? Please! You have to let me!" Arthur seemed to only be angered more by this, "Why should I, you independence declaring brat!?" Alfred sighed, "Because…because I was roomed with Ivan…" The other blond man gasped. "Mon deiu! Le Angleterre! You must let poor Alfred stay with vous! Vou cant possibly let him stay in that house of horrors!"

The English man looked up to the two men accompanying him, "I'll think about it you bloody idiots, I need to find out who my roommate is first though! It's possible he, or she could be even worse." The three men walked over to the reception desk, Alfred for the third time since he'd arrived that day. "Hello ma'am my name is Arthur Kirkland. I was wondering if you had my schedual and room key?" The Britt said politely. The woman smiled and typed something on her computer then handed a sheet of green paper and a little brass key to Arthur. "Here you go young man. Your in room number seven." Arthur nodded his head and turned. "Come on Arthur. Your rooms next to mine, I'll show you the way." Alfred grimaced.

"Pardon me but I must go see if mon petite Maria got settled, au reviour!" Arthur rolled his eyes and followed Alfred's all ready retreating back. As soon as they reached the hall Arthur didn't blame Alfred for his fear of staying with Ivan, you could just feel the evil seeping from the room. "You said seven right?" Alfred asked Arthur. "Y-yea, this is it."

* * *

Arthur unlocked the door quickly eager to get out of the hall. Arthur walked in the door followed closely by Alfred, " Well this will be interesting. I wonder who my roommate is." Arthur said.

Not a moment later a tall man walked out of another room holding what appeared to be a bowl of cereal. He had light blond spiked up hair, bright, shinny blue eyes and was wearing black and red plaid pajama pants with a black t shirt. He tilted his head slightly and looked at the two others before saying "Hej, names Mark you can call me Denny or whatever 's up to you." he let out a chuckle here. " And I'm assuming your here cause Ivan scares the shit outa ya?" Mark directed at Alfred. "Psh! Of course not! I…I..I just wanted to make sure Arthur got settled in ok!" Alfred tried to cover his bluff. The Dane just shook his head, " Whatever you say… so! Whats your names?" arthur stuck out his hand and said "Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you." mark muttered something to himself along the lines of "oh great a Britt…" Alfred smiled at this, " And im Alfred F. Jones! The hero!" Arthur smacked the back of Alfreds head when he said this.

" What the hell Arthur!? Geez." Arthur just laughed. " Well Arthur you can put your stuff in there. This is the kitchenette, the living room, bathroom, dining table, and the bedroom! The one on the left is mine, I hope that doesn't piss you off too much." Mark told him gesturing to each place as he said it.

All of a sudden there was a loud frantic banging on the door, " Just a sec. Its probly one of my friends." Mark said while strideing over to the door. Arthur took notice of the suprisingly clean state of the room, and the darker color scheme. The flooring was a dark cherry, most of the furniture was black, there was a few white acccents here and there andthe walls were a shade of blood red. Despite Arthurs dislike for dark colors he actually liked this place, it was decorated with taste.

A jumbled mess of words broke the Britt out of his thoughts, he turned to the source of the noise. "Mark! You gotta help me get Nikolai back to his room! He drank caffenatied coffe and now hes like… high or something but hes running around screaming he thinks 'Danmark is sexy' and he keeps acting like im a girl!" Marks face turnned bright red out of embaressment. " Ok Vladimir?, imma go find him you stay here with my roomate Arthur and his 'brother' Alfred, k?" the boy shook his head. And with that Mark was out the door faster than a dog after a squirrel.

The Icelandic boy went and sat on the sofa. "Who are you?" Alfred asked, curiosity piked. The boy lifted his head; he had hair so pale it almost looked white, a cute nose, and dull blue violet eyes. He wore a dark brown coat with matching pants tucked into a pair of tall white boots,a white dress shirt and a loosely tied white bow tie. "I'm Vladimir. My brother Nikolai is Marks boyfriend I geuss you could say? We just call ourselves family to make it simpler". Alfred and Arthur nodded simultanously, understanding fully. "I get it! My family is like that to kind of!" Vlad smiled a little bit, "Do you have any brothers?" he asked Alfred. "Actually I do! The one looks like me and we think were twins! And then Arthur and even though I really would prefere not to say this cause it makes me seem unawsome and un heroish, francis." Vlad shuddered "The frenchman?" Alfred shook his head up and down dramatically.

The three sat and chatted about things for a while when the heard a loud thump from next door. "Alfred, it your room, your roomate, you get to check." Arthur said. Alfred felt the fear over take him for a moment before he got up and 'put on his big boy pants' as arthur had told him once. "Ok but will you at least wait outside?" Arhur rolled his eyes but agreed.

Vladaimir followed behind quietly, and when they got to the door he asked, "Who is your roomate anyways?". Alfred looked solemn and then spat "Ivan. Ivan the terrible, or if I have to be freaking civil, Ivan Braginski." Vlad looked unsure now, he had heard many stories from the other nordics. Like Tino and Berwald had said how Ivan had almost killed Tino at one point.

"Umm. Ok, I'll wait outside." Vlad said. Alfred sighed and opened the door. inside it was the same as before, dark and frightening. To his right he heard some voices. Of course being the idiot he his he forgot to take into considiration that this was the bedroom."Ahh. Matevey become one with Russia, Da?" as soon as Alfred heard his brothers name come out of the Russians mouth he burst into the room prepared for a fight.

What he wasn't expecting was his baby brother sitting on Ivans chest kissing him. "MATTIE!?!?!?!!" Alfred was beyond words "Mon dieu" the Canadian mumbled. "What the hell!? Why are you letting him make you do this!? I'll be the hero and save you!" with that Alfred ran over to the bed and tried pulling Mathew off of Ivan. "Get off of me! Merde! He's not making me do anything!" this stoped Alfred dead in his tracks.

Arthur had heard Mathew and was immedately concerned. "Im going in to see whats going on, apparently my other brother is in there." He said to Vladimir. Vlad still weary just nodded his head not wanting to go in. though he quickly changed his mind when he saw a very estranged looking Belarusian lurking around holding a kitchen knief.

When the two walked in they were shocked at what they saw. A certain Canadian on top of a certain Russian, fighting with a certain American. "Bloody hell! Alfred you git cut it out for a minute! Mathew get the fuck of of Ivan! Now and Ivan I swear if you move… im not even gonna go there." Alfred backed away from Mathew after hearing what both his brothers had said. Mathew, in a huff, climbed of of Ivan and stood as far away from both his brothers as possible. " explain to me Mathew what happened?" Arthur said.

Mathew looked off for a seconed while the flush of his cheeks died down. "well, Ivan is my boy friend, we havent seen each other in forever and we were…uh…umm…reuniting!" Mathew rushed out. Alfred starred in horrified amazment at his younger brother. "you and ivan!?! How long!? Oh my gawsh! I cant belive your dating commie bastered! Arthur! Tell him he cant!" Mathew and Arthur looked annoyed at Alfred but it was the Russian who spoke. " I'm right here, and Matevey can make his own choices, Da?"

"I agree with Ivan! Mathew is old enough to make his own damn choices alfred you git!" Arthur scoweled. Vladimir wondered how the Russian could be that bad even though his presence was intimidating he wasn't as scary as he had heard. "Denmark is amazing every where! He's amazing in the north, he's amazing in the south he's amazing in your mo…umgfsd!" Vladimir heard his brother singing and figured Mark had found him so he decided to leave. " I should get going. I think Mark found my brother…" Arthur grabed Alfreds hand and dragged him away from the couple.

Out in the hallway Vladimir could see Mark fumbling with the key and trying to keep the Norweigen from escaping and failing at keeping him quiet. He ran off towards the two. "give me the key. You hold Nikolai." The dane grumbled a little but knew he was better at restraining. "Island!!!! Your purdy! Im happy to see you! Danmarks a butt! Save me! Pretty please! I wanna be free! Like America! Can I go sing naked off a cliff!?" the two non- nordics watched horrified at the caffinated (more like intoxicated) personification of Norway.

Finally they were able to make it inside the crowded dorm. Mark went and tied Nikolai to a chair and shoved a napkin in his mouth to prevent him from saying or doing something retarded. " umm. Alfred, Arthur, this is my boyfriend Nikolai. He's never like this except when he gets caffinated coffe, So if he scared you im very sorry." The two just nodded stupidly.

* * *

**a/n: alright so since Norway has no name were calling him Nikolai, Iceland were calling Vladimir and Denmark is Mark lol how original! -cough cough- thanks for reading and review and one of us wil put your favorite character in the next chapter! ;) oh and i forgot this before:**

**Disclaimer: we dont own hetalia D'X cause if tomatos did she would make more amazing charecters! (pourtagul, brazil, antartica, ect.) and iggy would shoot brow beems! if i did... well there would be a meeting where sweden sings Dancing Queen by ABBA in a sparkly 70's jumpsuit(dont ask) and prussia gets in a drinking contest!**


End file.
